independence
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: First 4th of July after what happened at the finale of season 8 – Dean wants to do something now that everything went back to normal… well, sorta. The angels are now normal people that had been found with amnesia that are part of 'The International Amnesia Discovery – IAD'


hey, spn fan-mates, what's up? i have no idea what date the season ended in the show, so i made it the same time the season finale broadcast.

i hope you'll enjoy the story.

this story is kinda of a request from 7, who wanted something from post-finale but i changed from to dean teaching cas to be a human, to the three of them having a moment of chick flick.

i don't own SPN sadly, damn you Eric Kripke!

do note that Dean has been through a lot, so while he still doesn't like chick flick moments, he doesn't get grossed or crept out from them, just for your notice.

enjoy.

* * *

_**Summery: First 4**__**th**__** of July after what happened at the finale of season 8 – Dean wants to do something now that everything went back to normal… well, sorta. The angels are now normal people that had been found with amnesia that are part of 'The International Amnesia Discovery – IAD'**_

* * *

Dean lied on the motel stained bed and looked at the dark and dirty brown ceiling, head for once not filled with monsters or the end of the world.

Castiel sat on the chair and was currently surfing the web to try and find any new case, finally calming down after another fit he had while he broke his phone and wasn't able to fix it, _again_. Had tripped and bruised his head, resulting in a slight concussion and the ex-angel to sulk even more for a while.

_It has been two months since the angels fell from the skies and had been found by the police everywhere on the globe, thousands of people walking around naked and without memories expect for light and the sense of falling for a long time. All the people been found were discovered to be the people who had disappeared at one point of their lives. That day had been nicknamed 'IAK' as in 'International Amnesia Discovery', and Dean thinks it's pathetic, because, seriously? Every damned angel had a vessel on earth? Even cupids? He shuddered at the thought of fat people going around and hugging people to death. Anyway, it has been two months since he managed to convince Sammy not to kill himself to close the gates to hell. How can he even **think** of sacrificing himself? He means, the world had survived that long even with demons in it, so why should he even consider giving up on his brother on a world he sometimes wonders if it's even worth saving, and once again he was straying off course._

_In two days the independence day of America is coming and he had decided to do something for his little family now that he has the chance_.

"Dean?" he turned his head to Castiel, who looked at him with concern but with a bit of fear, of what he became and that he can't find a way to turn back, not this time.

"Yes?" he croaked, because what the hell? He was in the middle of plotting some awesome party here!

"I found this calendar and it says that in two days a… holiday is here and I wondered why they would do a holiday that day, it doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Would you shut up and let me explain or continue to ramble there, knuckle head?" he sighed, annoyed. Castiel quieted down and nodded for him to continue and he sighed once again and sat up.

"Look, the 4th of July is the day our country had ganked the British and was independent at last, so we celebrate it every year with fireworks and barbeque."

"Why fireworks and barbeque?" that bastard…

He groaned, "I have no idea, Cas. If you want to know more about this stupid day go ask Sammy, he's the geek, not me."

"My apologizes," Castiel turned back to the computer and resumed what he did before.

"Fucking idiot," Dean muttered to himself and lied back on his back.

_Now where he was…?_

* * *

_The next day…_

"'m going out for a bit," Dean shouted from the door step for the bat cave. They had finally returned to their home base and damn Dean loved this place. Didn't have a home since… he was four years old, and now it didn't matter what happens, he would have this place to return to, unlike Lisa and Ben, whom he knew one day he would have to say goodbye to them, though never thought he would have to erase their memories as well, but can't cry over spilt milk, no?

Sam grumbled something and took another swig of his coffee, kid had been getting better since almost getting himself killed again because he wasn't sleeping well those last two months, his body still weak from the whole ordeal.

Castiel nodded his agreement from his bed and turned away to sleep more, his first concussion still bothering him.

Dean sighed, that's all he seemed to be doing those last couple of months, and headed out.

* * *

He looked at the crate full of explosives and smiled to himself, remembering the one time he did the same for Sammy when they were a hell lot younger, one of his fond memories and he remembered seeing it again in heaven… he sighed and hid the box on a small hole in the ground next to the bat cave and brought inside the supplies for the barbeque and the decoration and set them in the refrigerator and in his room.

"Why did you bring so much red meat?" Sammy groggily asked from the door step to his room, still in his PJ.

"Because in case you've forgotten," Dean grinned at him, "Tomorrow the 4th of July."

Sam simply rolled his eyes, which made Dean a bit upset. But instead of pointing that out, he simply said, "And we're going to have an awesome day, so get your shit together and party for once, geek."

"I heard ya, brother," said man sighed and went to his usual heaven of geekiness.

Dean clenched his fists and fought with himself not to go there and punch the lights out of his brother. It wasn't fair, he thought that now, after all the fighting and blood and losing and loneliness, his brother will appreciate some family union or a bit of normalcy. But, guess not…

"Dean?" he looked up to see the ex-angel look at him with confusion, with his box of fireworks in his arms, and how the hell did he even-? "Why do we have explosions at the back yard?"

He grinned, leave it to Cas to _still_ not understand obvious things, "They're fireworks, you set it on fire and BOOM you have some nice fireworks flying to the sky."

"Is it about what I had found out yesterday?" Castiel sounded a bit smug, as if he was the one to remind Dean about it, that cocky bastard…

"Yeah, although I have thought about it for a ling time. Did it once before with Sammy there, was quite nice."

"Would we do the barbeque as well?" the ex-angel looked interested but hesitant. "Is it also about fire, am I correct?"

"Not exactly, I mean, yeah," he was really confused himself. "We're going to party tomorrow night."

"Oh… I see…" Castiel didn't really look enthusiastic about it as well and vanished back to his bed, closing the door after him.

Damn… is he the only one giving a crap about it? What a way to ruin someone's day.

"You know what?" he said to the closed door. "I don't give a shit about you two, I'm going to enjoy myself tomorrow. Your loss!"

_If only it didn't feel like he was alone again…_

* * *

_4__th__ of July…_

"Shit!" the dark blond man cursed when he stood outside the bat-cave and sat on a big rock and took a swig of his beer.

It was early in the morning and he looked as the sun peaked from the trees and blinded his eyes, but he tried to look as much as he could into the light, something about it reminding him of the angels' light, something full of life and supposedly pure, as if. He took another swig and felt a tightening in his chest.

"Happy fucking fourth of July," he muttered and closed his eyes, leaning to the rocky temporary chair, his eyes burning, dark circles dancing before his eyes.

He took a stroll for a while and returned to the bat-cave, feeling slightly better.

"Oh, Dean, good day," Castiel fleetly smiled at him and returned to the book, showing something to Sam, who smiled at Dean and greeted him before resuming whatever they were doing, whatever.

He went to his room and opened a book that was a journal of one of the first members of the men of letters, losing himself in a world of strategies and monsters info. Then, he opened Dad's journal and compared them, taking notes and trying to think of things he would need to buy for future hunts.

It had been three hours before he heard the other two laugh and stopped, trying to hear what the hell was so funny, but when he peaked his head out, the duo quieted down and looked as if they didn't do anything else then sit down and geek together.

"What are you doing?" he leaned on the door frame and glared at them.

The duo looked at each other and shrugged, "Nothing, Dean."

Fine, if they want to play, two… three can play this game.

"Whatever, just don't die over the books, okay?" both men rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"Bastards," he muttered and decided that it was time for him to set the barbeque up if he wants food when the sun would set. "I'm going to make food for the party, want to come?"

No answer, typical. He grumbled a bit and went to bring everything out.

* * *

He looked at the meat and at the dark-ink skies, reminding him of that night when the sky was filled with fallen stars, or rather, fallen angels. It was a tragically beautiful and a terrifying sight, filling him with hope and despair at the same time.

He noticed he hadn't even put the coals in and hurried to make fire, knowing it would be just him and the fire with the skies to remind him of everything… how they gained their freedom and independence from destiny and the apocalypse, just like those soldiers did for their country a long time ago.

The coals were ready and he placed some meat on the barbeque and took out the flags of America and small decorations, setting to decorate the place to not think of his other family members sitting inside. Well, their loss.

He glanced at his baby, smiling when he saw her glimmer at the light of the fire and felt slightly better being alone tonight.

But not enough to make him feel less miserable about not being able to celebrate it with his brothers-

"Dean!" he turned to see said men come out with huge smiles plastered on their faces, holding two boxes and looking at each other with plotting glances.

He felt warmth wash him when they placed down the boxes and engulfed him with a big group hug with Sammy slightly lifting him and Castiel up. But he laughed, because he was joyous over the fact that he wasn't going to spend this day alone.

But chick flicks needs to end someday, so he separated them and glared at them, "So, what's the sudden change of heart?"

"No change of heart," here is the knowing glance again, bitches, "Simply wanting to surprise you."

"Idiots."

Sam snickered, "But you love us."

"Shut your cake-hole, bitch or I'll show you how much I 'love' you," he growled. "Now, what the hell are those boxes? I have the meat and the fireworks if you're worried about those?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, Dean. This is just something we pursued to show our gratitude for you after everything that had happened that day."

Dean felt his eyes water when Castiel opened the first box and took out a big book, which turned out to be an album with pictures of the original family – mom, dad, Sammy and him; then pictures of Sammy and Dean with Castiel slowly becoming more frequent as well. At the end, he saw the picture they took on the day Jo and Ellen died…

"H-how?" he choked when his fingers sled over the pictures, all looks new as if they printed it out just now.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other with big smiles and the ex-angel stood next to Dean, tracing the pictures as well with his fingers, "It's something I had started before we met Metatron. I asked people you knew for the pictures and if not, I recreated them, like this one," he traced the last picture and beamed at Dean. "It's the least I could do."

"Shut up, bastard," Dean smiled and hugged him with one arm, "This is more than I could ask, thanks." Castiel nodded and awkwardly hugged him back, not used to hugs from him.

Sam laughed, "Castiel! You're not letting me give Dean my present."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel moved away, not noticing both Winchesters' facepalm. The taller brother just sighed and smiled in glee opening his box and taking out an apple pie and a box of new cassettes, "Thought that you would want to still hear your stupid music and almost all of your cassettes were destroyed or broken, so… I got you new ones."

"Sammy…" Dean punched his brother's shoulder lightly. "You bitch, but thanks."

Castiel and Sam beamed and hugged him again. Dean beamed back and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel sounded a bit alarmed, but was startled when said man started to laugh and ruffled his dark hair, "I'm fine, knuckle-head."

"Oh, I'm glad," Castiel swatted the hand away.

Sam took out the box with the explosives and a zippo lighter and lit it up, "Stand back!"

They stood away and looked up when the fireworks were sent skyward and exploded in all kind of colors. Dean looked at his brothers, seeing the colors washing their faces and felt content wash him. How could he ever doubt his family?

"Let's eat!" Sam rushed to the barbeque stand and opened another table and started cutting bread and vegetables.

Dean groaned, "Really, man? Rabbit food?"

Sam scowled at him, "Yeah, Dean. Got any problem?"

"Yeah, I do!" he took a burger and bit into it. "I'm a soldier, no rabbit food for me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Castiel sighed and started flipping more meat on the coals. Dean and Sam looked at each other and almost fell down laughing, making Castiel tilt his head in confusion but then realized what he had said and turned red, "M-my apologizes, I forget…"

"Nah, 'tis okay, man," Dean slapped his back, making the shorter man jump and glare at him. "Still need to work on your 'people skills'."

"Don't patronize me, Dean," Castiel deadpanned and smacked his head with the barbeque tongs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dean pouted.

"I read once that a mother spanks her child for bad behavior," Castiel smirked.

Dean snorted, "She spanks them on the ass, Cas. Not on the head."

"Should I do that then?"

Dean turned red, "**No, you idiot**!" the ex-angel and his brother laughed and returned to their respective projects, ignoring Dean's protests.

Dean sighed but took a six pack and sat down on the hood of the impala, looking up at the sky, a big smile on his face.

Several minutes later, he felt Castiel sit next to him and looked at him to see him holding two plates with burgers and bread and a bit of salad, "Here you go, Dean, happy independence day."

"Thanks, Castiel," Dean took the plate and munched happily on the delicious food.

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they watched Sam sat on the ground next to them and eat as well, smiling at them.

"Dean," Castiel said after a while and Dean hummed his attention. "Thank you so much for the last two months," he hugged tightly the human, startling him.

"What's that all of the sudden?" Dean awkwardly returned the hug, patting the dark hair. "Did you have another nightmare earlier?" Castiel shook his head, but didn't let go.

"It's okay, Cas," he whispered into his hair. "We're not going to leave you alone," he smiled warmly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that because of us."

"I wanted to do that," the ex-angel murmured. "It's not your fault, Dean. You're the one making it better since that day. Without you, I would be going mad. I'm so happy you let me stay here."

Dean sighed, "I can't even think of leaving you, Cas."

Sam smirked from his place on the ground, "More like he can't even consider being without you, Cas."

"Sam!" Dean flushed. "Can't you at least give me a proper chick-flick moment without ruining it?"

"Nope."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel sighed, but smiled, his face in Dean's shirt. Sam smiled, "Happy fourth of July, brothers."

Castiel and Dean looked at each other and said to Sam back, "Happy fourth of July, Sammy."

"The name is Sam!" the older duo laughed, and the youngest one sighed but smiled as well.

Dean passed the bear and held the bottle up, "To free will team!"

"To free will team!" the other two echoed.

Dean smiled, this was the best day he had in his life. He just hoped they could continue having this simple life even with Castiel's nightmares and fits and Sammy's sickness.

_The Winchester's norm; saving people, haunting things, the family business._

End.

* * *

that's it, the life is returning to normal, kinda of.


End file.
